Rivalry by Any Other Name
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: I am determined now! I will not allow Sasuke to take Sakura! I, the Leaf Village's Handsom Devil, will personally see that Sasuke Uchiha, my rival in love, will be defeated! -SasuSaku-oneshot-Lee's POV-Ch.2 Sasuke's POV is up!
1. Lee's POV

**Rivalry by Any Other Name**

**A SasuSaku Oneshot**

**In Lee's POV!**

'"'"

This is horrible!

This is shocking!

I cannot allow it!

Sasuke Uchiha, the former number one rookie when we were all Genin, is in love with my beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno!

I cannot let him defeat me!

He will be my rival for love!

Of course…I am not sure if he will even remember his admitting that he is in love with Sakura.

Come to think of it…I do not think anyone but I will remember this.

…Everyone is drunk…except me…they would not allow me to drink for some reason….

'"'"

"Heh, hey Teme – hic – didn't Saku – hic – ra…look pretty today?" Naruto asked his teammate and best friend, Sasuke. This is how the story began.

I looked over at Sasuke, who had his head laid down on the countertop at the bar all of us sat at. He looked up at Naruto.

"Sakura…look _pretty_?" For a moment I had prepared myself to defend Sakura from any form of insult the Uchiha may say about her. "She's not pretty"–I readied myself—"she's _beautiful_."

I could not believe what I had just heard him say; whatever sober part to the guys around us couldn't seem to believe it either.

Naruto fell against Sasuke and laughed loudly.

"T-T-Te – hic – me actually – hic – has hormones for – hic – girls!" Naruto chortled, and put an arm around Sasuke, who looked slightly angry at Naruto's proximity, to hold him up.

"I always have, Dobe." Sasuke responded. I found it surprising how Sasuke could be drunk, yet still talk normally. He shoved the giggling blond off him, and Naruto tipped out of his chair and hit the ground, he still laughed profusely.

Sasuke laid his head back onto the countertop, but raised it up to glare at the guys that surrounded us.

"What're you looking at?" Sasuke growled.

"Heh, heh, we just never – hic – thought you were the kinda guy to take a – hic – interest in girls." Kiba replied.

"Yeah, Teme," Naruto agreed, somehow back up on his chair. "I remember – hic – when I used to think – hic – you had an interest in _me_."

"Keep your gay remarks to yourself." Sasuke responded. "I only have an interest in Sakura."

Naruto mouth hung open for a moment, and then he fell forward onto the countertop, he shook with laughter.

"Then why don't y – hic – you ask her out?" Neji questioned from the other side of me.

"Don't wanna…." Sasuke answered, and poked at the empty shot glass in front of him.

"Awe, he's – hic – _scared!_" Naruto stated, before he fell to the ground again by Sasuke shoving him.

"Am not," Sasuke retorted.

"Am too!" Naruto declared defiantly at the Uchiha, but didn't bother to pick himself up off the ground.

"But I – hic – thought she liked you." Kiba announced.

"After leaving like I did…I bet she hates my guts." Sasuke answered.

"I bet – hic – not!" Naruto exclaimed as he clambered back into his seat. "I bet she'd looove – hic – it if you got that – hic – pole outta your ass and gave her a – hic – big kiss!"

"Or I really will get a pole up there."

"Come on, Teme! We all – hic – know you waaant her! Now get off your – hic – ass and go kiss her!"

I had started to feel very uncomfortable at this point. I could not let Sasuke take away my cherry blossom!

All of the guys started to press on Sasuke to go for Sakura. Sasuke appeared to finally have enough of it.

"Alright, I'll go!" He shouted over their comments. He slammed his palms against the edge of the counter for emphasis, and to give him a boost out of his seat. But the force combined with his drunken state just caused him to fall backwards and onto the floor. The guys all started to laugh insanely at Sasuke's motion.

Sasuke stood up, grumbling, and walked towards the exit; he ran into the doorframe before he clambered outside. I took a moment just thinking on the fact that while you can't really tell he's drunk from his talking, he sure is obvious when you put him on his feet. The guys raise in the level of their laughter drowned out the rest of my thoughts.

I pushed myself up from my chair, and all the guys turned to look at me.

"Awe, you're – hic – leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…yes…I have some things I must do." I answered.

"Okay, bye Shino! We love you!" Naruto called after me as I left. I sighed at how drunken Naruto was, and felt slight pity for what Hinata would have to deal with later.

I walked outside and only took about three steps before I fell to the ground.

"Ow, something has tripped me." I muttered. I pushed myself up and, through the darkness of the night, tried to make out what it was I had tripped on.

My jaw nearly dropped as I saw Sasuke on the ground, passed out from the effects of the alcohol. I crouched down next to him and gave him a poke.

"Sasuke…Sasuke are you alright?" I called.

I could just hear Sasuke's light snoring. I sighed and, deciding I couldn't just leave him there, picked him up piggyback and continued on my way.

"_Is this the reason no one will let me drink? Am I possibly just as bad, or worse, than everyone else when they get so intoxicated?" _I thought.

I sighed again and blew it off as I sauntered through the village with the unconscious Uchiha on my back.

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke woke up at around nine the next morning. He whipped his head around, slightly frantic, as he realized he wasn't where he remembered. He finally glanced to the side to see me sitting in a chair across the room.

"Bushy Brow…?" Sasuke groaned as what were obviously the effects of a hangover pounded through his head. "What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell am I?"

"You are at my house." I answered. "I found you passed out a couple steps away from the bar, and carried you here last night."

Sasuke moaned in annoyance. "The bar…I am going to kill that Dobe…."

"Would you like something to help your hangover?" I offered as Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"No…I'll go to the hospital. I need to talk to Sakura, anyway." Sasuke replied.

I remembered what had happened at the bar, but I wanted to check and make sure that was why he planned to go. "Are you sure? I could relay a message for you so you can rest."

"No, I need to do this personally." Sasuke declined as he began to stand up.

"Uh…one question…." Sasuke looked at me in an indication to continue. "Do you remember what happened at the bar?"

Sasuke gave me a questioning look. "Not entirely…but I'm pretty sure I made up my mind about something while I was there. That's why I need to see Sakura."

I stood up abruptly. Sasuke looked slightly surprised at my motion, but didn't say anything and started to walk towards the door.

I did the first thing that came to my mind. I grabbed Sasuke's arm and swung him onto my shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snarled through his teeth.

"I am going to help you to the hospital. You are in no condition to go on your own." I clarified.

Sasuke hit me a couple times, but his current state made the hits weak. I ran out the door towards the hospital.

"_I am going to try all I can to defeat Sasuke! He will not have Sakura before I do! He is now my rival in love!" _

'"'"'"'"

We reached the hospital fairly quickly. I entered and luckily was immediately greeted by Sakura.

Sakura looked up from some paperwork when we entered and nearly dropped it.

"Sasuke, Lee, what happened?" She asked.

Sasuke groaned and tried to hit me again. "Put me down, you bushy browed bastard."

Sakura seemed to understand the situation once Sasuke spoke. "You went to a bar? I can't believe you! You passed out didn't you? I can't believe how irresponsible you are!" The whole time she spoke she motioned for me to follow her down the hallway to an open room.

We entered a vacant room and Sakura told me to place Sasuke on the bed. I did so and she began to fuss over him. Sasuke looked like a real mess. He still wore the clothes he had on yesterday, his hair was all over the place from jostling around as I ran, and even though he had been unconscious for several hours, he still looked as though he had been up all night.

"When did you find him, Lee?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…uh…well…actually I was at the bar as well…with everyone else." I admitted.

Sakura looked me over and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, they would not let me drink for some reason." I added.

Sakura nodded her head comprehendingly. "So he passed out in the bar?"

"Oh, no, actually he had left. I left not long after and found him passed out a few feet away from the entrance."

Sakura huffed. "Of course…Sasuke, you should count yourself lucky Lee found you and not some crazed fangirl."

"Hn, yeah, yeah, you can get out of here Bushy Brows." Sasuke announced, and looked at me as though he expected me to remember he wanted to speak with Sakura and so I would leave.

I swallowed; I wasn't going to give up so easily. "Actually, if you do not mind, I will stay. Then once you are healed I can take you to your house so Sakura will not have to worry and can continue her work."

Sasuke glared at me like he was prepared to jump and pummel me. I held my ground and Sakura smiled at me.

"That'd be great. Thank you, Lee." Sakura beamed.

I did a mental happy dance as I scored a point on Sakura's good side. Sasuke didn't understand my true intentions yet, and simply glared at me as Sakura checked him over to make sure that the hangover was the worst of what he suffered.

Sakura looked over at me. "You can take a seat if you want, Lee." I offered. "I have to go get some medicine for Sasuke, so I'll be right back."

"Thank you for your kindness, Sakura." I bowed and took a seat.

Sakura smiled at me again and left the room. Just as the door closed I could feel Sasuke's deathly aura trying to strangle me.

I looked over at the Uchiha innocently. He glowered angrily at me.

"Why don't you just get out of here? I can take care of myself." He stated.

"I am being a good person." I responded. "And I have not seen Sakura lately because of her work. I wish to speak with her as well."

Sasuke's glare only seemed to intensify. "Can't you talk to her at some other time?"

"Oh, is there something that you wish to discuss with her in private?"

"Something like that." Sasuke grumbled.

"Well, you do not have to worry. Just pretend that I am not even here." I grinned.

"I'd prefer if you weren't here at all." Sasuke muttered.

Just as Sasuke finished his statement, Sakura walked in with a bottle of medicine and some water. She looked at each of us. I looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke glared at the ceiling.

"…Is there something I'm missing?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke and I both answered simultaneously.

Sakura looked at the two of us again and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then, Sasuke, just take some of this right now, and if you start to feel bad later take some more." Sakura instructed as she placed down the glass of water and popped open the bottle.

I watched with slight jealousy as Sakura helped Sasuke sit up and handed him everything he needed. Sasuke accepted her help with a slight smugness after he caught the jealous look on my face.

Sakura left for a couple moments after Sasuke took his medicine. Things fell silent between the two of us, and when Sakura entered she said we could both leave.

Sakura looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks again for your help, Lee. And could you go by the bar and make sure none of the other guys are passed out on the floor or something after you drop off Sasuke?"

"I would be glad to." I answered happily.

Sakura helped get Sasuke onto my back, with much protest from the Uchiha, and I was off.

'"'"'"'"

After some directions from Sasuke we reached his home. I set him down and he glared at me.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke growled.

I gave him a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to talk to Sakura."

"I told you to act as though I was not there."

Sasuke looked away from me. "Acting as though and really being gone are two different things."

"What, it is not as though you wanted to discuss something embarrassing, right?"

Sasuke didn't say anything else, and waved me away. I started to leave.

"Lee," Sasuke called suddenly.

"Uh, yes, Sasuke?" I responded.

"Do you…still like Sakura?" He asked without turning to look at me still.

I had to hide the grin that reached my face. "Why, yes, why do you ask?"

Sasuke's mouth formed into a fine line. "Just wondering, that's all."

"Oh, alright, and just to let you know, I think I shall try to ask her out again the next time I see her." I stated to see Sasuke's reaction. He tensed up. "I actually may see her in a little bit if someone is still passed out in the bar."

Sasuke's eyes widened very slightly. "Okay…."

Okay? I felt confused at Sasuke's reply. I didn't expect him to just say "okay".

"Mind if I come with?"

My grin broadened, but Sasuke didn't see it. "But what about your rest? I think Sakura would prefer you to stay at home."

"It's just like a headache now, I can deal with it." Sasuke retorted.

"I never knew you to be one to help out so willingly."

"I feel willing today."

I had to disappear for a moment to laugh at Sasuke's response….

I returned and saw Sasuke still waited on my answer.

"_If I say yes, then he may get a chance to talk to Sakura alone. But then I will also be able to keep an eye on him if he comes, and all I will have to do is try to stay near him. I do not see too much harm in it."_

"I suppose you may come with. But I am still unsure how Sakura will react if you are with me if we have to bring in anyone."

"I'll come up with something." Sasuke responded, and had already started down the road.

'"'"'"'"

We arrived at the bar and, of the group that came, we only found Naruto and Kiba shoved up against the walls. We both picked one of them up and made our way to the hospital.

Upon arriving, Sakura was not too pleased that Sasuke had accompanied me, and she even scolded me over agreeing to let him come along in his condition. She then had us take the boys into a hospital room where they could sleep until they woke up.

Sasuke and I sat in the room Naruto and Kiba were in. We both sat in chairs opposite from each other, and stared at different things. It was extremely silent in the room.

"Heh, heh, heh…another round…another round…." Naruto laughed lightly in his sleep.

"Dobe," Sasuke huffed.

"Naruto is quite a character." I stated.

"No kidding…."

"…Did he not also like Sakura in the past?"

"Yeah…until he realized Hinata liked him."

"Oh, do you think Sakura would have ever considered him?"

I could see Sasuke ball up his fist when I said this. "I doubt…."

"Why, he is not so bad?"

I couldn't see Sasuke's eyes, as his bangs covered them, but I could tell he glared at the floor.

"She doesn't like guys like Naruto…like that."

"Do you know what kind of guy she does like?" I pressed.

Sasuke didn't really look inclined to answer, but Sakura walked in at that moment, effectively ending the conversation right where Sasuke wanted it.

"You two are still here?" Sakura asked when she saw the two of us.

"Somebody will have to take them home eventually." I stated. "And I am more than willing to stay here if it is for the sake of helping you."

Sakura gave me a light smile. "That's sweet of you, but we don't even know when they'll wake up."

"Then I am determined to wait here for as long as is necessary until both of them regain consciousness!" I exclaimed.

"You don't have to, really."

"I have nothing better to do." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked over at him, so I couldn't see her expression. "Well, I'm glad even you are willing to give up some free time to help out, but you both must be really bored."

"Not at all, Sasuke is good company." I declared.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at my comment. Even I realized the oddness of stating that someone like Sasuke was good company in a place like this.

"Hmmm, keep it down…." We all looked up and saw Kiba was awake.

"Oh, you're up, good." Sakura said happily. "I'll go get the medicine."

Sasuke stood up. "I'll go with you."

I stood up. "No, I will go."

"Why don't you just stay with Kiba?" Sasuke retorted.

Sakura looked at both of us. "Someone can come with, and someone can stay."

"I'll go." Sasuke insisted.

Sakura didn't say anything and promptly left with Sasuke right behind her.

The moment the door closed my mind went into turmoil. Sasuke was with Sakura alone, and with the intent to make her his! I could not let my rival win!

…But there was nothing I could do at the moment…. All I could do was pray that Sasuke didn't take that moment to make a move. After all…we were in a hospital…there were many people walking around constantly…he still wasn't alone with her. I hoped my assumption was correct.

What felt like forever was actually only about five minutes. Sakura and Sasuke walked into the room, and both of them looked as normal as ever. I sighed with relief that Sasuke had not taken the opportunity.

Sakura gave Kiba the medicine he needed, and after he took it she asked if one of us could take him home. Neither of us volunteered, and after a couple minutes Sakura asked Sasuke to take him home.

I leapt for joy in my mind. I had all the time I needed now. Sasuke reluctantly agreed, picked up the dog lover, and walked out of the room, which just left me, Sakura, and an unconscious Naruto.

I decided it, now was the perfect time to ask.

"Well, I'll have to get back to some work. Just call if Naruto wakes up, okay?" Sakura instructed.

I had to take the opportunity right then. "Wait, Sakura."

Sakura turned to look at me. "What is it?"

"I…uh…." I summoned up the courage I had the first time I asked Sakura to be my girlfriend. I grabbed her hands. "Please, I would like you to go out on a date with me!"

Some color rose on Sakura's cheeks and she looked away. For a moment I was so happy.

"_She's going to say yes!" _I cheered mentally. _"I have defeated Sasuke!"_

"Uh…sorry Lee, you just missed me." She admitted.

"…What?" I asked.

"Sasuke…uh…he sort of asked me…while we went to go get the medicine. And I said yes."

I felt totally crushed. "W-What…but…it did not look like anything had occurred."

"Because we didn't want you to wonder about it," Sakura responded. "I know you like me and all but…I love Sasuke and always will. But we can still be friends."

I stood there, totally shocked, but inside of me I had fallen to the ground, kicked repeatedly by the victor of the battle, Sasuke, and left to mope, alone and crushingly still single.

Sakura pulled her hands away and waved one in front of my face. "Lee…are you alright?"

I pulled out of my trance and nodded. "I am alright…. I guess…I will leave now."

I left before Sakura could say anything else. I ran down the road from the hospital, and coincidentally met Sasuke going the opposite way, back to the hospital where Sakura, now his girlfriend, awaited him.

Sasuke smirked as I came his way. "I'm guessing Sakura told you?"

I stopped a few feet from him. I then decided to do what was right.

Sasuke gave me an extremely odd look as I bowed to him. "I admit defeat! Sasuke Uchiha, my rival in love, you have defeated me!"

"…Do you have to shout those sorts of things?" Sasuke grumbled.

"But it is true! You succeeded in capturing Sakura's heart when I could not! You were a worthy rival, and I am sad to say I have been beaten by you!"

"…When the hell did I become your rival?"

I looked up at the Uchiha. "I thought you knew…the two of us were rivals for Sakura's affection."

"Lee…you should know I don't even consider you a rival like that."

Sasuke's statement was a very hard blow to my already weakened pride.

Sasuke walked past me and patted my shoulder. "You're just like that weird teacher of yours against Kakashi. The rivalry was truly one-sided."

I turned to look at Sasuke as he continued on his way down the road. I contemplated what he said.

A one-sided rivalry…and I still lost…I could not believe my unfortunate luck….

Maybe next time I should choose something I am more confident I could be victorious in…like who could do 2000 squats….

**THE END**

**Wow…by the end of this story I was really feeling pity for Lee…but not enough to affect SasuSaku! Never! He really needs to find a woman that'll suit him. Well, obviously this was the winner of the poll choice one-sided rivalry. And now that this is done I can focus on the one I had started to work on until this one took the lead! Well…I can't really say I'm as proud of this oneshot as I could be, but it was alright. I think my problem was that I really didn't do much planning. All I wrote was a little summary in my notebook, and then I had to rely on my brain to come up with the details. But I hope people will appreciate the work I put into this! (I spent most of my day working on it. It's been a bit since I wrote an entire oneshot in one day.) Well…till the next story! **

**And seeing as it's not a question anymore, next chapter has the story from Sasuke's POV! **


	2. Sasuke's POV

**Rivalry by Any Other Name**

**A SasuSaku Oneshot**

**Rewritten in Sasuke's POV**

'"'"

I can remember the night at the bar in a blur. I remember the feeling of being completely drunk with the guys, anger at Naruto on a few occasions, and something about Sakura….

"Heh, hey Teme – hic – didn't Saku – hic – ra…look pretty today?" The blond Dobe who sat next to me asked.

"Sakura…look _pretty?_ She's not pretty. She's _beautiful._" I responded, not exactly caring for what the guys would hear.

Naruto fell against me and laughed drunkenly. He said something to me, but I couldn't really tell what it was through his hiccups. I think he said "I can't believe you like tomatoes".

"I always have, Dobe." I responded, and shoved the blond away. He hit the ground, and I put my head back on the countertop.

Everyone stared at me. I lifted up my head and questioned them.

The dog boy laughed a little. "Heh, heh, we just never – hic – thought you were the kinda guy to take a – hic – interest in girls."

I was going to respond to him, but then Naruto suddenly appeared next to me again. He spat out a few words, and I couldn't really catch what he said at the beginning since I didn't pay much attention, but I was pretty sure at the end he said "I thought you had an interest in me".

I rolled my eyes at the blonds' statement. "Keep your gay remarks to yourself. I only have an interest in Sakura."

Naruto's mouth hung open stupidly for a moment until he doubled over onto the counter with laughter.

"Then why don't y – hic – you ask her out?" Hyuga questioned a couple seats down.

"Don't wanna." I stated simply, and started to poke at my empty shot glass.

"Awe, he's – hic – _scared!_" Naruto exclaimed by my ear. I muttered some curses at him and shoved him out of his chair again.

"Am not," I retorted.

"Am too!" the Dobe responded defiantly from the floor.

"But I – hic – thought she liked you." Kiba announced.

"After leaving like I did…I bet she hates my guts." I answered.

"I bet – hic – not!" The Dobe replied as he pulled himself back into the seat I felt I was just going to push him out of once again. "I bet she'd looove – hic – it if you got that – hic – pole outta your ass and gave her a – hic – big kiss!"

"Or I really will get a pole up there." I grumbled. I knew Sakura definitely had the strength to do it after all that medical training.

"Come on, Teme! We all – hic – know you waaant her! Now get off your – hic – ass and go kiss her!" Naruto taunted.

A lot of the guys around me started to tease and provoke me to go with what Naruto had said. I considered it for a moment, but it was the guys incessant teasing and remarks that finally made me make up my mind. I would try to win the pink-haired kunoichi over.

"Alright, I'll go!" I declared over the guys voices. I shoved myself back when I slammed my hands against the countertop, and I fell backwards out of my seat.

I hit the ground hard, and all the guys just roared with laughter. I picked myself up and hazily made my way out of the bar. I planned to go right to Sakura's house and confront her.

I rammed into the doorframe when it seemed to magically move in front of my face. I could have sworn I just walked out the door. The laughter only increased after the action, and I finally managed to make it out of the bar and into the night.

…And that's where my memory trailed off.

'"'"'"'"

I unwillingly opened my eyes. My head pounded like the Dobe was beating on it and yelling in my ears. I saw I was inside someone's house, and for a moment I thought I had made it to Sakura's house and had passed out. I then realized, however, that Sakura's walls weren't painted green, and a big portrait of that weirdo Might Guy wasn't on her walls. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and whipped my head around. I had no idea where I was.

I finally glanced to the side and saw that bushy brow kid, Lee, in a chair across the room.

"Bushy Brow…?" I groaned as my hangover pounded through my head harder from my rapid motions. "What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell am I?"

"You are at my house." He answered. "I found you passed out a couple steps away from the bar, and carried you here last night."

I moaned, annoyed, as everything came back to me. "The bar…I am going to kill that Dobe…."

"Would you like something to help your hangover?" Bushy Brows asked as I rubbed my temples to help the pain in my head.

"No…I'll go to the hospital. I need to talk to Sakura, anyway." I declined. I could distinctly remember I had made plans to ask Sakura out. I couldn't remember the details that lead up to it, but I could remember my determination to do so.

"Are you sure? I could relay a message for you so you can rest." Lee offered.

I thought he was just trying to be kind, but I didn't want to spend much longer in his house. Besides, I had to ask Sakura out personally, and I doubt Lee, who I distinctly remembered liked Sakura as well, would ask her for me, and I just didn't want him to. I would look pathetic getting a guy like Lee to ask Sakura out for me.

"No, I need to do this personally." I told him, and stood up so I could leave.

"Uh…one question…." Lee spoke up. I looked over at him as an indication to continue. "Do you remember what happened at the bar?"

I felt slightly suspicious of him at that moment. "Not entirely…but I'm pretty sure I made up my mind about something while I was there. That's why I need to see Sakura."

Lee stood up abruptly. I was slightly surprised with his action, but blew it off and started to walk towards the door.

Lee's next actions were a complete shock. He grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him, and threw me over his shoulder. I felt confused, surprised, pissed, and just plain mortified at the same time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled through my teeth.

"I am going to help you to the hospital. You are in no condition to go on your own." Lee clarified.

I hit him a couple times, but due to my current state, I could tell I had little effect. Lee opened the door and started to run towards the hospital.

'"'"'"'"

We arrived at the hospital fairly quickly, of course being jostled around like a ragdoll, especially with a hangover, made the trip feel like forever.

We entered the hospital, and ironically Sakura was in the front. She nearly dropped some paperwork in her hands when she saw us.

"Sasuke, Lee, what happened!" She asked.

I groaned in pain and annoyance and tried to hit Bushy Brows again, but again, it didn't do much. "Put me down you bushy browed bastard."

Sakura seemed to understand the situation, because she started to go on a big rant. It was something about not being able to believe me, and irresponsibility, but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy looking at how good she looked with the doctor's coat she had on.

Lee started to move as Sakura spoke, and we entered a vacant room. I was finally put down onto a comfortable bed, and instead of having to look at Bushy Brows I got to look at Sakura as she checked me over. She fussed over my state, and I realized I probably looked like a mess.

Sakura turned and started to ask Lee some questions about what happened. He explained how he found me passed out a few feet from the bar.

Sakura looked over at me. She huffed. "Of course…Sasuke, you should count yourself lucky Lee found you and not some crazed fangirl."

While I couldn't argue with the fact that Lee finding me was an upgrade from some fangirl, it didn't mean I wanted him around. I needed to do my work.

"Hn, yeah, yeah, you can get out of here Bushy Brows." I announced, and looked at Lee in hopes he'd remember what I said and he'd leave.

Lee swallowed and looked up at Sakura to avoid my gaze. "Actually, if you do not mind, I will stay. Then once you are healed I can take you to your house so Sakura will not have to worry and can continue her work."

I wanted to stab Bushy Brows repeatedly with a kunai. I was trying to ask Sakura out, and I didn't need him around. Lee had a determined look on his face, and suddenly something clicked. He remembered what happened at the bar! I must have said something that told him what I planned to do, and he, being the annoying guy he is who unfortunately also likes Sakura, wasn't going to let me get a chance!

Sakura thanked him and accepted his help. He caught my glare, but I don't think he was aware that I knew what he was up to. I was going to strangle him later.

My glare remained trained on Lee as Sakura approached me again and did a check up to make sure the hangover was the worst of my sufferings.

Sakura looked over at Lee and told him he could take a seat. Then she said that she had to go get my medicine, and she left the room, which just left me and Lee. At that moment I wished the death aura I sent out would kill him. It just made it worse when he looked at me so innocently. I knew what really went on in his mind.

"Why don't you just get out of here? I can take care of myself." I told him.

"I am being a good person." He responded. "And I have not seen Sakura lately because of her work. I wish to speak with her as well."

My glare intensified tenfold. "Can't you talk to her at some other time?"

"Oh, is there something that you wish to discuss with her in private?"

"Something like that." I grumbled.

"Well, you do not have to worry. Just pretend that I am not even here." Lee grinned.

"I'd prefer if you weren't here at all." I muttered.

Just as I finished my statement, Sakura walked in with a bottle of medicine and a glass of water. I glared at the ceiling.

"…Is there something I'm missing?" She asked. I silently cursed at Lee; he must have given something away.

"No." We both answered simultaneously. Now I was annoyed.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Alright then, Sasuke, just take some of this right now, and if you start to feel bad later take some more." Sakura instructed as she placed down the glass of water and popped open the bottle.

I decided to mess with Bushy Brows and show him who was boss. Sakura helped me sit up and got me everything I needed. I accepted her help kindly, and smirked with subtle triumph as Lee gave me a jealous look.

Sakura left for a moment, and all was silent between the two of us until Sakura came back in and said we could leave.

Sakura looked over at Lee. "Thanks again for your help, Lee. And could you go by the bar and make sure none of the other guys are passed out on the floor or something after you drop off Sasuke?"

"I would be glad to." Lee answered happily. His joy annoyed me, and so did his stubbornness for Sakura's affection that will be mine!

Then there were a couple of reluctant minutes of trying to get me onto Lee's back. Not one of my best moments. Especially since Sakura said I was being stubborn like a two year old. Would you willingly jump onto a guy like Lee's back?

'"'"'"'"

After having to waste my breath to give Bushy Brows the directions to my place, we finally arrived. He put me down and the first thing I did was glare at him.

"What the hell was that about?" I growled.

Lee looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to talk to Sakura."

"I told you to act as though I was not there."

I looked away from the irritating boy. "Acting as though and really being gone are two different things."

"What, it is not as though you wanted to discuss something embarrassing, right?"

No, I just wanted to ask her out in front of you so you could probably blow your top and retort. I waved a hand in a gesture for him to leave. He started to exit the house, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Lee," I called.

"Uh, yes, Sasuke?" Lee responded, and turned to face me.

"Do you…still like Sakura?" I asked, looking away from him.

Lee took a second to respond. "Why, yes, why do you ask?"

I pressed my lips together into a fine line, displeased. "Just wondering, that's all."

"Oh, alright, and just to let you know, I think I shall try to ask her out again the next time I see her." Lee suddenly stated. My body went rigid at his comment. "I actually may see her in a little bit if someone is still passed out in the bar."

I tried my best not to show any emotion, but I think I failed slightly. "Okay…. Mind if I come with?" I wasn't going to allow Lee to get to Sakura before I could.

"But what about your rest? I think Sakura would prefer you to stay at home."

"It's just like a headache now, I can deal with it." I retorted.

"I never knew you to be one to help out so willingly."

"I feel willing today."

Lee disappeared for a moment. I knew he ran off to laugh. I couldn't believe myself…I sounded like an idiot.

Lee returned, and I still awaited his answer.

"I suppose you may come with. But I am still unsure how Sakura will react if you are with me if we have to bring in anyone." Lee had a point…but I wouldn't let that stop me.

"I'll come up with something." I responded, and had already started down the road. No way I'd let Bushy Brows show me up.

'"'"'"'"

When we arrived at the bar I wasn't too surprised to see Naruto and Kiba shoved up against the walls, passed out from their night of alcohol. We picked them both up and made our way to the hospital.

Just as predicted, Sakura wasn't too happy to see that Lee let me come with him, but I was happy to see her scolding him over it. Score for me, she cares more about me. Of course I got a lecture, too, but it wasn't like I was paying much attention with her being there. I had more important matters on my mind, and at least she didn't catch me staring at anything while she talked. Then we had to carry the two drunken boys into a vacant room so they could rest and eventually wake up.

Lee and I both sat in Naruto and Kiba's room. We didn't do anything in particular; we just stared at different things. At least it was quite, and it gave me some peaceful time to let the last of my hangover pass.

"Heh, heh, heh…another round…another round…." Naruto laughed lightly in his sleep.

"Dobe," I huffed.

"Naruto is quite a character." Lee stated.

"No kidding…." Anyone could tell that.

"…Did he not also like Sakura in the past?" I don't like where this is going….

"Yeah…until he realized Hinata liked him."

"Oh, do you think Sakura would have ever considered him?" Now I want to punch Lee.

My hand balled up into a fist. "I doubt…." Like Sakura would ever like someone like Naruto.

"Why? He is not so bad." Is Lee off his rocker? Maybe a good hit will make him think straight…then another just to make me feel better.

I glared at the floor; I wouldn't be able to beat the crap out of Lee here. Sakura would kill me.

"She doesn't like guys like Naruto…like that."

"Do you know what kind of guy she does like?" Lee pressed. He was really overstepping his boundaries.

I really didn't feel inclined to answer, but Sakura walked in at that moment, effectively ending the conversation right where I wanted it. Great looks and timing.

"You two are still here?" Sakura asked when she entered the room.

Lee spoke up before I could. "Somebody will have to take them home eventually. And I am more than willing to stay here if it is for the sake of helping you."

Sakura looked over at Lee. "That's sweet of you, but we don't even know when they'll wake up."

"Then I am determined to wait here for as long as is necessary until both of them regain consciousness!" Lee exclaimed. He seriously laid on his determination too thick.

"You don't have to, really."

"I have nothing better to do." I sighed.

Sakura looked over at me; her look was grateful, yet perplexed. "Well, I'm glad even you are willing to give up some free time to help out, but you both must be really bored." Well, she could probably satisfy that boredom, but I won't say any more.

"Not at all, Sasuke is good company." Lee declared.

Sakura and I both looked over at Lee. Was he high or something?

"Hmmm, keep it down…." We all looked up and saw Kiba was awake.

"Oh, you're up, good." Sakura said happily. "I'll go get the medicine."

I stood up; this would be the perfect opportunity. "I'll go with you."

Lee stood up as well. "No, I will go."

"Why don't you just stay with Kiba?" I retorted. I had to get this chance.

Sakura looked at both of us. "Someone can come with, and someone can stay."

"I'll go." I insisted, and already started to head for the door.

Sakura didn't say anything and promptly left with me right behind her. I could just feel Lee's hope of winning Sakura over crushing into dust right in front of him. I had to contain my triumphant smirk until Sakura was officially mine.

We both walked down the halls in silence. I didn't want to make any sort of scene right there. You never knew how many gossip-loving nurses roamed the halls constantly. They would jump at what I planned to do.

Sakura led me into a small, secluded room filled with medicine. This would be perfect.

"Argh, someone keeps moving the stepping stool." Sakura grumbled. "Sasuke, do you see it anywhere?"

"Hn…no," I replied, and lightly shoved a little four-legged object farther under the table it was at.

Sakura cursed. "Oh, well, Sasuke, could you reach for the medicine then? It's the clear bottle of tablets on the top shelf there." Sakura pointed to the needed medicine bottle.

"Fine," I agreed, and walked over to the shelf. I reached up, grabbed the bottle, came back down, and handed it to Sakura.

She smiled at me. "Thanks, you know, you're being very generous today for some reason…."

I shrugged my shoulders. "What, I can't be a good person every once in a while?"

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, it's nice you're helping but it's kinda…odd…as compared to your normal nature."

I smirked at her comment.

"I'm thankful that both you and Lee could be so kind today. Not that Lee's kindness is anything weird."

I scowled. Why did she have to mention Bushy Brow?

Oh well, I could use this to my advantage. "Who do you like better?"

Sakura gave me a questioning look. "Uh…if you mean whose help I like better, I'd have to say both. You've both been very helpful today."

"No, I mean who do you _like _better." I corrected. I planned to go for the frontal attack. If I didn't she may decide to leave and then I'll lose my chance.

My true meaning seemed to dawn on her. She turned away. "You probably don't care."

Well that was a burn…. "I do. I just want to know who the girl I like would choose."

Sakura's body whipped back around to face me. I thought she had understood what I meant, and now I was about to reap the bounty of my victory.

…But things are _never _that easy for me.

"So…there's some girl you like? Well…I'm thinking any girl would probably choose you over Lee. I mean…your looks are nothing to compare. …Do I know her?"

That's when it hit me. She thought I just confessed to liking some _other _girl! What does she take me for? I'm a faithful guy!

Sakura had turned away while I mulled all of this over. God, if she's crying things are going to get really complicated.

So what do I do? The one thing I can think of that'll make her get her facts straight.

I hurried over the three steps between us, grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and kissed her. Sakura went rigid, as I expected, but she fell into it faster than I expected, and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

I really didn't want to, since it felt so great, but I pulled away for air. I looked her over for a moment. She had the face I expected. Wide, wondering eyes, red cheeks, and slightly parted lips from which she panted lightly.

"I'm pretty sure you know her well." I stated.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

And I thought she was smarter than me. "I'm pretty sure you know the girl I like…very well."

Sakura's mouth formed around an "oh," and she looked slightly embarrassed from not catching that earlier.

"So…." I drawled.

Sakura looked up at me. "Yes?"

"I'm not sure if it's really necessary to ask but…do you want to go out some time?"

Sakura smiled happily. "Yes, of course, absolutely, hell yeah!"

I smirked. "I guess we better start getting back to Lee, but first I think you better take some time to gather yourself. He's just gonna get worried or suspicious if you walk into the room with a flushed face."

Sakura did what I didn't expect. She rolled her eyes, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I returned her gesture immediately, and pulled her in from her waist.

Sakura broke the kiss and beamed at me. Her face looked normal. "I'll be fine. Let's head back now."

I nodded, and we walked towards the door. What I didn't expect, though, was to open the door and ram it into a nurse, who jumped like she was just zapped with electricity, and spun around to face us.

"…Hello." Sakura greeted, and looked at the nurse questioningly. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no, I w-was just passing by." The nurse explained. She quickly bowed and took off down the hall.

"Should we be worried?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure she saw about everything."

"Well, if the hospital starts bustling about it I'll know the source. But people are going to know about us soon enough anyway." Sakura replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hn, yeah, you're right. The whole village will know by nightfall if we let our blond best friends in on it."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, Naruto and Ino have the biggest mouths. But at least it'll stop us from having to repeat ourselves about our status."

We didn't say any more and walked back to the room.

When we entered Lee stared at us intently. I knew he was probably scoping us for any hint that I had beaten him, but his sigh of relief told me he didn't have a clue.

The next couple minutes resulted in me being Kiba's carriage to his house. I didn't feel too bad about it, after all, Lee had lost, and there was nothing he could do.

I dropped off Kiba at his place and started to make my way back to the hospital.

I neared the building when I spotted Lee going full blast down the road. I smirked; I knew exactly what had happened.

"I'm guessing Sakura told you?" I inquired as he neared me.

What Lee did next surprised me. He bowed at the waist and just started shouting. "I admit defeat! Sasuke Uchiha, my rival in love, you have defeated me!"

"…Do you have to shout those sorts of things?" I grumbled. The village would know even before the two loudmouth blonds were in the loop.

"But it is true! You succeeded in capturing Sakura's heart when I could not! You were a worthy rival, and I am sad to say I have been beaten by you!"

A sinister thought crossed my mind. I was about to do the lowest thing of kicking Lee while he was down, but I just couldn't resist. "…When the hell did I become your rival?"

Lee raised his head to look at me. "I thought you knew…the two of us were rivals for Sakura's affection."

"Lee…you should know I don't even consider you a rival like that." I was speaking half the truth. I knew he wasn't Sakura's type, and he'd never win, but I still competed with him. Not that I'd say all of that to his face.

I knew I had kicked him hard. At least I knew my words would keep him from stalking after Sakura now. And of course, if I caught him near my girl, I'd put him back in his place.

I walked past Lee and patted his shoulder. "You're just like that weird teacher of yours against Kakashi. The rivalry was truly one-sided."

I continued to walk without giving a last glance at the rejected boy. Now I could smirk with triumph, because I won and he lost.

And that's just how I like it.

**THE END**

**Hey, eh, sorry I'm late. I wanted to get this out earlier but, you know, got sidetracked with all my other stuff. This was even more fun than writing in Lee's POV! I got to unleash Sasuke's inner evil! (To an extent, it's the side of him that's evil towards anyone who tries to get at his Sakura.) Heh…well…not much to say now. I hope you people enjoyed the re-write! **


End file.
